


Sparkbeats and Astronauts

by ItsAllWhirlsFault



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers IDW, Transformers Prime
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Medical, Nightmares, i swear there’s fluff i just want to put some warnings in the tags, mentions of amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllWhirlsFault/pseuds/ItsAllWhirlsFault
Summary: ‘A one shot booklet containing...well, one shots. I’ll post the rules as the first chapter! I’ll be posting one shots from my Tumblr and will be taking requests as well  please leave your requests on the rule page!’
Relationships: Ratchet x Reader, Riptide x reader, Rung x Reader, Ultra Magnus x reader, optimus prime x reader - Relationship, rodimus x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. RULES

Will not do:   
-Suicide, self harm, eating disorders, etc.   
-NSFW/Smut

-Yandere  
-Ships, i don’t want to have people getting into arguments because they disagree with a ship. The only time i’ll do one is if it’s a poly relationship x reader

If a request makes me uncomfortable i will not write for it  
  


Things you can request:   
-I will place small warning tags at the behinning of my works so please pay attention to those!

-You can have something with depression, anxiety, etc, so long as they aren’t extreme.   
-Fluff is good, as well as Angst and pretty much everything else.   
-Grieving and Death

-Platonic relationships  
If you have any questions just ask!  
  


Alternate Universes:  
-AUs such as merformers, empurata, shattered glass, etc. are all welcome!

-If you want to make a request for a reader in an AU i will gladly do so! Just know that if i write for an AU i’m using the knowledge i possess of it, so it might not be what you wanted.   
  


People/Universes I write for:  
-MTMTE/Lost Light  
-Bayverse  
-Bumblebee movie  
-TFP  
-IDW  
I do pretty much any character. Even some of the more obscure ones that very few know about.   
  



	2. Rubg x Reader-Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Rung comforts reader after they suffer from a nightmare about past memories.’

* * *

Warnings!-nightmares, mentions of character death, grief  
  


Rung knew you’d faught in the war. He knew you had a tendency to have nightmares as well. However that knowledge did not save him when he was awoken by an elbow to the face. He gave a startled squeak, sitting up as fast as he could. He could hear you muttering to yourself beside him. He scrambled to grab his glasses so he could see what was going on. You were on your side, your arms pulled tightly to your chest. Every so often you would alsh out, along with more jibberish. Rung let out a soft sigh. You were having a nightmare.  
He reached forward gently taking hold of your arm. Shaking you enough to wake you. You rolled over almost smacking him in the head once more. He waited patiently for you to regain your bearings. Eyes already watering with tears as you tried to steady you’re racing spark.   
“It’s okay, it’s alright. You’re safe now, nothing bad happened,” he reassured you. You shook your head, silent tears sliding down your cheeks.   
“But something did happen, Rung. They died.”  
He knew what you were talking about. It was the more freguent nightmare you had. It was never the same, but it always had the same end result. You wound up losing your sibling. The dram constantly changed. You had lost them in a crowded area and heard them screaming for you. Watched as they were dragged beneath the waves of an ocean and you could never quite reach them. You’d lost them in real life as well. You had watched the light leave their optics as you held them in the battlefield. Begging them to stay and telling them help was on the way. You laid back onto your side, remaining propped upright on one arm.   
“I just, i miss them.”  
Your voice was barely audible, but Rung had heard you. You had told him what happened when you first began sharing a habsuite You warned him about the nightmares. Yet he hadn’t run away. Instead he had stayed, and he had helped ease those nights. The ones where you awoke in a panic. Spark racing as you tried to find a part of you that you could never find again. Rung’s voice broke you from your thoughts, dircting your attbetion back to him.   
“Why don’t we stay up for a little bit? We could watch something or i could read to you,” he hummed pulling you into a tight hug. You buried your face into his shoulder. Taking comfort of the familiar pulse of his spark. Slowly, you began to feel clam again. Once you were certian your voice wouldn’t break you replied.   
“Could you read one of your books? The Earthen ones about the world inside the closet?” You whispered. He nodded, picking up the datapad from his nighstand. He’d book marked where you’d left off from last week.   
“Lucy had never been in a nicer place before. It was a little, dry, clean cave made of reddish stone and a carpet on the floor with two little chairs...”


	3. Ratchet x Reader-Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Soulmates have the first words spoken with love somewhere on their bodies. In this AU the words are not the first you hear, but the first words spoken with realized love for the other.’

Warnings!-mentions of injury, broken bones  
  


Soulmarks were a way to identify who your soulmate was. A simple phrase, that when spoken with love, would change color. Some were short and simple. ‘Want to go to the movies?’ ‘I got you some icecream.’ ‘You’re so dumb, i love you.’  
Others were more dramatic and longer. ‘Please don’t leave me.’ ‘I know i’m not the best person, but would you be my boyfriend?’ ‘I like being with you, you make me feel alive.’  
Ratchet never liked the concept of pre-designated soulmates. I mean, nobody could really be meant for one another could they? Yet as he watched the happy couples that formed around him he began to wonder.   
The day his soulmark appeared he was over joyed! There was someone meant for him. Someone who would understand. Yet as he read the words his spark sank. 

  
‘Why did you save me?’  
  


The words were like a ghost haunting the inside of his wrist. The phrase was one he never wanted to hear. Why wouldn’t his soulmate want to be saved? He dreaded the day he would meet them. The fear of what damage they had that would make them say something like that was terrifying.   
  
-

You were never all that concerned with soulmates. It was something that would happen in it’s own time. Yet as you watched your friends discover the phrases that appeared on their skin, you couldn’t help but feel jealous. Why didn’t you have one yet? 

You awoke on your twenty seventh birthday to a stinging along your collar bones. You were excited as you sprinted into the bathroom to see what your soulmark would be. However it wasn’t what you were expecting.

  
  
“Why do you always have to come to me for your problems?!”

The words stung the longer you stared at them in the mirror. The thick black ink seeming to mock the hope you had for a loving soulmate. What type of person would even say that to their soulmate? Soulmates were supposed to help you, make you feel whole. Not tear you down.   
You went about the next few years dreading meeting your soulmate. The words seared into the back of your mind. So you decided you didn’t need a soulmate. You were happy after all! You had a good job on a space exploration team, you got paid well, you lived in a good apartment. Who needed a soulmate anyway? 

  
How you discovered it:  
‘Words spoken out of concern. Rather than not giving you the full support you need, Ratchet suggest you seek help elsewhere. Soulmarks can be misleading don’t you know?’  
  


You had become rather close friends with Ratchet when you boarded the Lsot Light. Yes, he had his moments. Ratchet had a temper worse than Megatron, which went off randomly when he was over stressed. Thankfully he’d never snapped at you.  
That is, until you’d come to vent to him about being homesick and considering going home. You would confide in him whenever you were feeling angry or lonesome. He did the same with you too. Yet as you entered the medibay you knew something was off. Everything was out of place. Ratchet was muttering to himself as he tried to organize a rather large pile of reports. He greeted you like he normally would, and you began your rant. He tried to give good commentary but halfway through he broke.   
  
“Why do you always have to come to me for your problems?!”

  
The words stung something fierce, but they didn’t hold any hatred like you had assumed. Instead there was a depseration in his voice, almost sad. He seemed upset that you had so much trust placed souly on him.   
“Look, i can’t fix everything. Okay? I can’t. I can’t help Pipes, i couldn’t help Ambulon, i can’t help you with this. Maybe...maybe you should talk to Drift about this. He’s better at comfort,” he stated shakily before sitting down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he tried to steady his spark.   
He felt awful for snapping at you, he didn’t mean it. He just...he didn’t want you to vent to him. He couldn’t hear you right now. Not over his own racing thoughts. He wanted you to be able to tell someone your problems and have them hear you and give positive feedback. Not ignore you and nod along like he had been doing.   
As you stood and watched Ratchet it struck you. Ambulan, Pipes, the messy work area. His temper flaring up almost every day this week. And now he was snapping at you. He was breaking down. Wether it was the many losses of the crew, or being overworked, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that he needed help. You gingerly placed your hand atop his, meeting his gaze.   
“It’s alright. But maybe you should see Rung about this. And please don’t argue, you know it’s true,” you said softly. He lowered his hand from his face. Tired optics met your understanding eyes. Ratchet gave a small nod of agreement.  
  
  


How Ratchet discovered it:

‘Words spoken out of terror and relief. You are shocked that Ratchet risks a great deal to save your life when the Lost Light is boarded. Sometimes soulmarks can be misleading things.’  
  


The Lost Light had it’s share of mishaps. There was the mutiny with Getway, Ambulan’s chainsaw adventure, the illness that swet through the ship. And now to top it all off the ship had been baorded by Space Pirates. More like Mercenaries but Rodimus had dubbed them pirates.   
You were small and had the greatest advantage out of everyone. You could sneak through vents, avoid fights, spy on the pirates, and inform the crew of their whereabouts. However there was one disadvantage. You were little, and not faster than a huge mechanoid.   
A space pirate had managed to grab you before you could escape into the ventalation shaft you’d crawled out of. The bot didn’t seem all that interested in you and had almost set you back down. Until he realized it was more fun to see how hard he could squeeze you before you burst like a fruit gusher. You did not enjoy his little game in the slightest and you were pretty sure one or two of your ribs had cracked.  
And then something startling happened. The bot was grabbed in a chokehold from behind. He gave a startled yelp, dropping you in the process. Thankfully your space suite managed to break your fall, only spraining your ankle. The space pirate continued to struggle before he was practically dragged to the ground. That’s when you saw who had come to your rescue. It was Ratchet!   
He was older, this you knew. He was also the least trained in combat. Yet despite that all, he had come to help you. Your words were jolted and wheezy as you spoke.   
  


“Why did you save me?”

Your tone was laced with surprise and confusion. Ratchet didn’t understand why. Why wouldn’t he save you? You were his best friend! And, well, maybe more considering his feelings for you.

It didn’t even process in his mind that you had spoken the very words he’d been dreading all this time. They weren’t spoken like a broken soul. They were asked in bewilderment. Like ‘why on Earth would you risk injury for me?’  
“You might’ve. Been hurt. I thought you said, you didn’t. Fight,” you grimaced holding your side. Ratchet let out a sigh. Of course you were thinking about his safety in a situation like this and not yours.   
“Doctor’s have bad days, sometimes you gotta learn how to drag a patient to the ground,” he replied crouching down to get a better look at you. You were worse for ware, but very much alive.   
“Hold still. I’m going to run a medical diagnostic of your injuries,” he stated. A familair blue light sweeping over you. You placed an unsteady hand against his leg to keep yourself upright. Waiting for the full analysis. 


	4. Riptide x Reader-Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Riptide isn’t good at much, but he found one thing he can truly be good at making you smile.’

Riptide isn’t the smartest bot around. He is very much aware of this. He isn’t the best fighter or the fastest bot. He isn’t good at manythings. He was at best, below average. At least that’s what he thought.   
And then he met you. The Lost Light’s new geography and space navigation expert. He didn’t even think twice about trying to befriend you. It was jst second nature for Riptide to make friends. And you were exceptionally kind. Well, to him anyway. You’re personality was similiar to Ratchet’s. You usually had a frown on your face, and a stern dissposition. Yet you always seemed to light up when Riptide would ask to help you.   
He was learning how to carefully extract soil samples. How to read the chemical compounds in the samples. And he was actually pretty decent! You’d enever seen the mech look so proud of himself after doing a sample all by himself. You’d often laugh and congratulate him whenever he sprinted over to show you his latest success.   
It was becoming more and more common to see you both together. It was quite off if you two were apart. There were bots who would mock you for having an idiot for a lab aprtner. To which you’d promptly gut punch them. Scolding them in a menacing tone. Riptide was unaware of this fact, because thankfully he was never around to hear the comments about him.   
And then he discovered something odd. When speaking with Rung about how cheerful you always were, Rung explained you weren’t usually. You struggled with memories of the war, lost friends, and things that had happened. It was rare you smiled at all with anyone else onboard. Riptide was taken aback. But you always smiled when he showed you new rocks he’d gotten from the planets they’d landed on! And you even laughed when he made bad science jokes. Half the time you had to correct his pronunciation. You always seemed happy with him. That’s when it clicked. He was what made you happy all those times.   
And you know what? He didn’t need to be the best at fighting, or the smartest or fastest. Because you know what he was best at?   
Making you smile.


	5. Rodimus x Reader-Metal Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The Lost Light is taken over, and Rodimus discovers you aren’t so normal.’

The crew that was left behind were beyond scared. One, the DJD were coming for them. Second, they had a small human companion with them. The DJD despised organics and wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.   
Rodimus was trying to keep you as close as possible. Mainly because if the DJD found them, he wanted to ensure you were protected.   
Everyone was ignoring you for the most part. They were trying to find weapons and ways to fortify the tiy ship they were on. Nobody took you seriously when you told them you could actually help. And then the DJD arrived. And the bots you were with weren’t all that prepared. But hey! They did there absolute best....which wasn’t much.   
Rodimus had lost track of you in the fight and could only hope you found a safe place to hide. Because he was in deep trouble. Tesarus had cornered him, chest whirring to life as he snagged Rodimus by his head. He thought he was done for until a very angry voice shouted  
“Hey freakazoid!”   
Rodimus felt a wave of terror when he saw you standing behind the DJD member. Tesarus turned to face you in confusion and amusement. A tiny organic was going to fight him?  
And then you did the weirdest thing. You started to do some sort of dance or martial art. Slamming your foot into the ground. A metal spike shot out of the floor severing Tesarus’s arm and freeing Rodimus. A panicked yelp left the DJD member as he gripped his shoulder.   
You began the movements again, this time it wasn’t the floor that was moving. It was Tesarus’s armor. It was caving in on itslef. Wrapping around his face and legs. Trapping him inside a distorted caccoon. Rodimus is beyond confused and horrified. How were you doing this?!And then he found out you hadn’t just defeated Tesarus, you’d taken on Tarn and Helix as well.   
The Lost Light crew has so many questions you can barely answer them all. When did you become capable of such things? How long have you been able to do this? Where did you learn it? Why didn’t you tell anyone?  
There’s quite a bit of caution from most crew members when the mutiny is over. They trust you, but they also know what you did. There’s also some anger and distrust that you kept this to yourself. This could’ve helped them on multiple occassions.   
Definetely a lot to take in and will take time for everyone to adjust. 


	6. Ultra Magnus x Reader-Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A Highschool/Breakfast Club AU. Magnus has gotten detention and is beyond irritated. And you aren’t helping.’

Ultra Magnus was livid. He, the secretary of the student body council, was in detention.   
  
_Detention_.

Detention was for troublemakers and degenerates! Not a straight A student who never broke a rule in his life. There had to be some sort of mistake. At least, Magnus wished there had been. Except he’d gotten caught up in one of Rodimus’s pranks. The teachers didn’t care about Magnus’s explanation. They instead, placed him in the mostly empty library marked detention _._   
There were three other students beside Himself and Rodimus. One of the other bots he knew as the exchange student. Drift, the annoying kid who always spouted uplifting quotes. Magnus was pretty sure he’d seen him sneaking drugs behind the bleachers one time.   
The second was a talkative mech, Swerve if he recalled correctly. Magnus couldn’t remember a time he wasn’t in detention. He came in for all sorts of things. Talking in/disrupting class. Directing a flash mob during an assembly. Placing every item from the principals office on the roof.   
Then there was you. It was pretty obvious why you were here. You were in league with Rodimus. You were a very well known troublemaker. With a leather studded jacket, snake bites, and a habit of parkouring up onto the roof to escape the APs.   
You’d constantly snap comments at him whenever he reprimanded you for your reckless behavior. He tried to bring it up to Optimus once, since the mech was student body president. He’d brushed it of. Saying you were just ‘expressing yourself’. Yeah right.   
Magnus wanted no part of any of you. He was better than this, he had no right to be here! He would have to try and convince the AP who would be watching the class that this was a mistake. Speaking of which!   
Heavy footsteps clicked down the hallway. Alerting you to the presence of the AP. You wondered just who exactly it would be. Vector Prime had a tendency to go easy on students. Sometimes just telling them to go home and think about what they’d done. You always did like him. To your dismay, when the door swung open it wasn’t Vector Prime.   
It was Sentinel. His face scrunching into a scowl at seeing the room occupied by more than one person. You had a pesonal vendetta with the prime. He’d caught you skipping classes countless times. He tried to keep you back a year due to your behavior. You broke into a scowl, slinging your feet up onto your desk. Today had just gone from bad to worse. Sure enough, the second Sentinel spotted you his expression darkened.   
“Get your boots off the table, now,” he said locking eyes with you. You placed one foot on the floor, but didn’t move any further than that. Sentinel gave a dismayed grunt turning to look at everyone else.   
“You’re all here for one reason or another. But you all have one thing in common. You failed to follow the rules. So today you’ll be thinking over exactly what made you a failure,” Sentinel stated striding over to the teachers desk. You let your head drop back rolling your eyes. Of course! Sentinel had a weak spot when it came to rules. Everyone was a rule breaker in his book. Except the precious student body council. Speaking of which, why was Ultra stick in the mud here?  
Magnus raised his hand, waiting for Sentinel to turn around before he spoke.   
“Sir, i wasn’t-“

“Be quiet Magnus. I don’t want to hear your reasons. You of all people should’ve known better than to do what you did. Especially with-,” Sentinel trailed off as he realized Rodimus was asleep. You made a face, giving a mocking ‘ooh’. That had to hurt Magnus’s pride. He was one of the most uptight perfect mechs around. Getting detention would ruin that spotless record. Sentinel slapped a stack of papers onto the teachers desk. Rodimus jolted uprigjt at the sudden sound. Now wide awake and confused.   
“You will be decoding the school syllabus from Cyberglyphics. I want it done in the next eight and a half hours of school you have left,” Sentinel declared. Panicked protests and disgruntled comments were drowned out by the Primes booming voice.   
“If you do not finish it, you will come back tomorrow to do so. If you cause even more ruckus you will be back here for two more days. If this door closes you all will recieve yet another day in dentention. Understood?” He asked glaring the group of you down. You wondered what you had done to recieve this hell. No, wait. You knew what you did.   
Sentinel tucked his datapad beneath his arm striding out the doorway. No doubt going down the hallway to his actual office. You gave a huff of indignation, glaring at the back of Magnus’s head. If the jerk hadn’t attempted to stop Rodimus’s paint bomb none of you would be here. It was all Magnus’s fault!  
Magnus stared at the stack on the teachers desk at the front of the room. Hands clenched into tight fists in his jacket pockets. It was all Rodimus and yours fault he was here! If you hadn’t been trying to paintbomb the library when he went to study, none of this would’ve happened!  
A paper ball swished over his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. He turned around as a second paper wad flew past his face. You were scowling at him, arm wound back to launch another attack.   
“Don’t you dare,” Magnus hissed, eyes narrowing. You arched an eyeridge in defiance.   
“What’re you gonna do prep? Notebook me to death?”  
“Just. Don’t.”  
Never had such words fueled you with determination. The paper ball flew across the room, smacking straight into Magnus’s forehead. A wicked smirk crossing your face. What was he going to do? Honestly, the guy was to big a smuck to actually do anything. Magnus shoved his seat back standing up abruptly. You were certain the panic was obvious in your features as he loomed over you.   
Oh scrap!


End file.
